1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corona discharge device of the scorotron system used for electrophotographic copying machines, which requires only one connector that connects to a corona discharge wire, and which is adapted to be easily positioned with respect to the main body and is adapted to prevent poor electrical connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corotron and scorotron have widely been known as corona discharge devices. In particular, the scorotron charger has been frequently employed as a discharge device for negatively charging owing to its small dispersion in discharge performance. With regard to the construction, however, a connector for grid wires is separately provided from a connector for corona discharge wire, such that the grid wires are impressed with a constant voltage from an external power supply. Since at least two or more connectors are necessary, the shape of the connector portion tends to become complex. Besides, the device requires clumsy positioning operation and imposes a problem of poor connection.
In view of such circumstances, the object of the present invention is to provide a corona discharge device which requires only one connector to facilitate the positioning operation as well as to prevent the occurrence of poor connection.